


I Want Your Attention (That Puppy Love)

by chentlemenfirst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Mentions of Starvation, Mentions of past child abuse, Multi, Other, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, mentions of past child abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chentlemenfirst/pseuds/chentlemenfirst
Summary: yifan's pack gets cuddly





	I Want Your Attention (That Puppy Love)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #208: wolf!au, where after a long day all the members cuddle.  
> word count: 3,161 words
> 
> title from: lay zhang - tattoo (english ver.)
> 
> happy late birthday yifan! and happy lunar new year! gong xi fa cai!
> 
>  **and just in case you didn't see, some lowkey warnings (don't worry they aren't too bad!):** may go back and forth between flashback and real-time, historical inaccuracies probably, non-graphic mentions of past abuse, mentions of past child abandonment, i made this a lot sappier than i wanted to so be warned, also i still don't know how to use ao3 so hopefully this looks alright lol
> 
> [listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3BmktUUL6ag) to jongdae while you read!

Sometimes it can be a little tough living with six wolf-men. Yifan isn’t going to lie. Six grown-ass men, grown-ass  _ wolf- _ men. Six men who eat way too much in a week, six men who feel the need to shed their clothes and skin to walk around naked every few hours. Yifan isn’t really sure how he became the leader of this little rag-tag pack of wolves. But he knows that he will protect him with all his life and entire being, and he knows that they would do the same for him.

 

Yifan collapses onto the couch the moment he gets home, his briefcase thrown aside near the door along with his shoes.

“Yifan, is that you?” he hears Yixing call from the kitchen. He lets out a somewhat human-like grunt in reply. The other comes out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a small dish towel. “Hey big guy,” Yixing says in that voice he uses only when he’s talking to him in wolf form. “Rough day, huh?”

Yifan grunts at him again, he looks up at the other, “Where are the kids?” Yixing sighs, running hands through Yifan’s hair, making him purr in appreciation. 

“Too much energy today; Minseok and Luhan took them out for a run,” he replies, “How was work today?”

Yifan groans long and loud into the couch cushion, “Don’t even ask,” 

Yixing laughs, starting to massage his shoulders, “Okay fine, tell me about it then,” and Yifan does.

 

By the time Yifan finishes his rant, there are two muddy little wolves panting their way through the deck doors, and two grown men following close behind. The two pups immediately rush up to him, tongues out and all. 

“Ack-- no, you two,” Minseok scolds before the can reach Yifan, scooping them both up before taking them away to the bathroom. “Welcome home, Yifan!” Minseok calls out on the way, Luhan does the same and follows him.

Yifan smiles at his packmates. He is  _ so  _ soft for them.

He gets up from the couch and leaves a kiss on Yixing’s forehead before heading to the bathroom too. It’s been a bit since he hung out with the little ones. 

 

The bathroom is a mess of water and bubbles when he gets there. Minseok and Luhan are yelling something incoherent, while the two youngest scream. Yifan laughs.

All four of them turn towards the leader. 

“Yifan!” Jongdae calls, splashing water as he throws up his arms, hitting Luhan in the face. Zitao, still in his wolf form, barks loud and yippy. 

“I can take it from here guys,” Yifan tells the oldest wolves, they look at him with a raised brow. 

“You sure Yifan?” Luhan asks, hands in Jongdae’s sud-filled hair, making a mohawk. Jongdae is doing the same to Zitao’s fur. 

“Yeah, I got this,” Yifan waves them off, “I’ll be fine, go help Yixing in the kitchen.” 

The two look at each other and shrug, “Alright, yell if you need anything,” Minseok bumps Yifan on his way out.

 

“Okay you two stinkers,” Yifan rolls his sleeve up, “It’s alpha’s turn.”

  
  


About an hour of bubbles and water splashing out of the tub, Yifan walks out soaked, but victorious nonetheless. The two little wolves are squeaky clean and happy. And if they’re happy, Yifan is happy.

“Nice job, dad,” Luhan applauds, setting down a dish. The kids squirm in Yifan’s arms, wanting to be put down. Yifan releases them and they immediately accost Luhan, pulling on his pants. “Ah- no Zitao, you have to wait,” Luhan chides, jumping when Jongdae playfully pinches his butt, “Jongdae!” the boy giggles and runs away, hiding behind Yifan’s legs. Yifan laughs and pats his head.

“Be nice, Jongdae. Go on and help out the  _ ge _ s, hm?” he smooths down Jongdae’s unruly hair. He nods obediently and goes off to find Yixing. “Do you wanna come down Taozi?” Yifan hums, addressing the other boy still in his arms. Zitao shakes his head, fist in mouth. Ever since they adopted the two kids into the pack, they haven’t said much, especially Zitao, the quieter of the two. But Yifan isn’t worried, they’ll talk when they want to, and they’ll all be there for it.”

“Dinner’s ready!” he hears Yixing call.

“You hear that Taozi?” the boy nods enthusiastically, bouncing in Yifan’s arms, “Let’s go get some food, hm?”   
  


 

Yifan has been around for quite a while; Minseok and Luhan even longer. Seeing his pack grow makes his heart grow in size. 

 

When Minseok and Luhan joined Yifan, he had barely reached his fifth decade. It was kind of terrible when Yifan decided to leave his original pack and become a lone wolf, the prey was hard to come by that winter, and he couldn’t catch anything. He was starving and it was so  _ so  _ cold.

At one point he could not catch anything, and he was slowly wasting away. 

Until Minseok and Luhan literally stumbled upon Yifan.

 

He had been buried under the snow from when he had collapsed from hunger, and it ironically began snowing, a stark contrast of gentle falling of snow and the mayhem his body was causing him. And they’ve been together ever since then.

Minseok had crossed into China  _ before _ the Korean War even began, before  _ World War II _ ,  separated from his family when the dust between modern-day North and South Korea got stirred and the  _ 38th Parallel  _ was established. He had come to terms that he would never see them again and wandered aimlessly throughout China until he met Luhan-- literally ran into him-- in some small port along the east sea. And the rest was history.

  
  


Jongdae and Zitao joined them on their very first run when they were old enough, made Yifan feel like he was really doing something right. He thinks he and the pack raised Jongdae and Zitao into very fine men, he’s very proud of them.

But there are times when being the alpha of the pack takes a toll in him, and he just wants to run away for a little bit.

Especially when Jongdae and Zitao went through puberty,  _ together _ , and went through the mandatory “awkward teenage phase”. It wasn’t so much the two  _ going _ through puberty that was difficult, but Yifan just didn’t know how to make it easier for them, the other three certainly didn’t help either. He couldn’t stand it when Jongdae would shut him out, or Zitao yelling at him for not understanding. Minseok always laughed it off, patting his shoulder and telling him they would grow out of it eventually, but at the moment it broke his heart. 

Minseok was right in the end. He always is.

Eventually, Jongdae and Zitao did get over that phase. Zitao grew so much he was almost as tall as Yifan himself. While Jongdae, well… He grew to be about the same height as Minseok. No offense to Minseok. Jongdae at first was not happy about his height, but eventually came to terms with it and ended up using it to his advantage. Yifan was often a victim of Jongdae’s antics and  _ aegyo  _ (he was whipped for him already). And if Jongdae’s  _ aegyo _ was enough to manipulate Yifan into getting what he wanted, Zitao was even  _ worse _ , and the two together created only mass destruction in their home.

 

Now though, they’re the tightest-knit and powerful pack. They’ve had their fair share of mishaps and territory feuds. Even within the pack. Like recently a small rogue pack had made their way into Yifan’s territory without his permission. Most rogues would have notified ahead of time so Yifan could keep track of those coming in and out and wish them a safe journey (because Yifan is just too nice sometimes). But these recent rogues had come out of nowhere and attempted to cross their lands under Yifan’s nose, but of course, the Alpha would not let that stand. 

So long story short, Yifan kicks ass and shows them who’s boss.

  
  


But Yifan’s most favorite time is just coming home to his pack. Especially after a long day at work. Despite having left his pack long ago, Yifan is still on good terms with his family so when Yifan isn’t at home trafficking other packs and rogues in and out of his territory, he’s helping his father run a real estate business for wolves undercover and humans alike. Minseok and Luhan help him out on some days, while Yixing stays at home working on editing and revising book manuscripts, and Jongdae and Zitao go to school.

Today just isn’t Yifan’s day.

He had been stuck with a stubborn client who  _ insisted _ on buying land he could  _ not _ afford no matter how much Yifan, Minseok,  _ and  _ Luhan attempted to tell him. He would not listen to a word they said until Yifan’s father had to come and basically reiterate what the three had been telling him the entire day. Because of this Yifan let the other two go home, much to their reluctance, and continued to finish up some more paperwork before going home.  
  


It’s quiet the moment he steps into the pack house, which is unusual. He expected loud barking, whining and laughing. As per usual. He can smell cooking, and can immediately tell that Minseok is cooking tonight. It’s his favorite, a nice and warm beef stew, something that never fails to warm and fill Yifan up. 

But still no pack mates. Yifan audibly pouts, falling onto the couch and dropping his stupid briefcase on the way down.  _ Still _ no pack mates, he grumbles into the cushions and flails his arms and legs, whining.

 

“Yifan, what are you doing?”

 

His head snaps up, “Yixing!” he exclaims.

“Y-yeah?” the younger jumps at the volume, Yifan grapples at his hip pouting up at him. “Rough day? Minseok and Han told me a bit of it earlier today after they came back early.”

Yifan nods his head with a pout, “Where are they? The kids?”

Yixing runs his fingers through his hair, feeling all too familiar. “They decided the kids had too much energy and went to take them out on a quick walk,” Yixing chuckles, fondly. Yifan rumbles contently in his chest at Yixing’s ministrations. 

 

His eyes are just about to close when he hears Yixing laugh, the deck door slowly sliding open, and the sound of two sets of paws clicking on the hardwood floor and excited panting comes running into the living room towards him. 

“Ack-” he tries, two tongues licking over his face, “Ew boys.”

Strangely this feels like deja vu.

Minseok and Han come into the room, chuckling at the sight. 

“Deja vu, huh?” Han says, as if he could read Yifan’s mind. Yifan squints at him to see if he actually can,  _ tuna salad. _ “Uh,”  _ tacos, “ _ Yifan, why are you looking at me like that?”

Jongdae pants into his face, while Zitao sticks his head into his crotch. “Ack-”

 

“Well, at least this time they aren’t as muddy this time,” Minseok says offhandedly, leaving to help Yixing in the kitchen.

 

Sometimes Yifan will think about Yixing and how far he had gotten on his own before he met Yifan. Yixing’s former pack was old fashioned in their ways and traditions, and Yixing happened to be the runt of his worn and weary mother’s last litter, and after that, she had died a few years later. According to Yixing, she had been a kind and caring mother, despite the many litters she had been forced to have prior to him. Being the runt, he has been sickly and often ill due to his now-diagnosed hemophilia. He thinks of his mother fondly and is grateful for raising him in his first few years, teaching him to love and never hate.

But after that, his father, the alpha of his pack, had quite frankly abused him and threw him out the moment Yixing became of age to survive on basic instinct and skill.

It was almost ironic when Yifan found Yixing buried under snow, dying of hunger. He couldn’t bear to see another wolf suffer the same way he did and immediately took him home to where Minseok and Han were waiting for him.

Yixing, though very frightened and shy at first, warmed up quickly when he realized that they would  _ never _ bring harm to him. Now Yixing just lives his life happily and at ease, with no thought about his past.

  
  


Dinner has always been a lively affair. With Jongdae and Zitao excitedly recounting events from school or bickering over the last bite. It’s always been one of Yifan’s favorite parts of the day and he’s always looking forward to this part of the day.

But tonight they baby Yifan. Feeding them bites from their own plates, even though they’re all eating the same thing. Yifan pays them back in messy kisses, causing the youngest wolves to squeal and the older wolves grumble into their bowls.

Dinner is always filled with laughter in this house, it makes Yifan full just listening to them. Sometimes Yifan will just stare at his pack mates, food forgotten, while listens to them bicker and whine to each other about how their day went, then he’ll get scolded for staring and not eating the meal carefully prepared for him. Eventually, they all eat their fill and help out with the cleanup.

  
  


Getting ready for bed is just as fun, if not, is the most important part of the day. One thing he loves about his little pack is how much they care for one another and take care of each other. By this time of the night he always sees the day’s stress melt away from each pack mate. Jongdae and Zitao are always happy to just be at home. Yixing gets the best massages from Minseok, who carefully kneads the knots out of Yixing’s sore muscles from working as the local florist. Han is just happy to watch the latest soccer match on television and crack open a cold beer all while yelling at the screen at a player’s foul play. And Yifan is content to watch them all.

Normally by this time, he’d lead a short little run around the territory, but the weather’s been awfully cold and wet during this time of year, and he’d hate having his pack mates get sick. 

 

Minseok locks him in the master bathroom as soon as dinner finishes and there the tub is waiting for him filled and steaming. After he’s removed all his clothes, he sinks into the tub with a big sigh and leans back, letting the hot water soak all the tension out of his muscles and leaving him feeling warm and noodly. 

He nearly falls asleep when he hears scratching at the door. He’s already aware that his alone time has been compromised, but he doesn’t mind. Never has. Water rushes down his body when he gets up to open the door. He opens it a crack and sees a nose poke through, smiling face and silly tongue panting through an open mouth. Yifan laughs and opens the door wider to let a grey colored wolf in, tail wagging and all. He chuckles a bit when he sees it sit next to the tub, waiting for him to get back in, so he does. 

He sighs as the warm water surrounds him, before looking over at the wolf giving him puppy eyes on the bathtub ledge. He rolls his eyes.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Get in,” he flicks water at the wolf who carefully steps in the tub, as to not step on Yifan in his eagerness to be with his Alpha. Once settled the wolf sits and pants into Yifan’s face, making him scoff and push him away gently with an endearing, “Ugh, dog breath.” And suddenly a boy with kittenish lips is sitting in his lap.

“Yifan!” Jongdae calls wrapping his arms around the man, grumbling for Yifan to do the same and cuddle with him. “I’m sorry your day sucked,” he says with a pout.

He’s lucky that with being a werewolf means that skinship plus nakedness has never bothered him. 

Yifan rolls his eyes and reciprocates the cuddle, and sighs, “Well, what can you do kid? That’s work for ya.” Jongdae pouts up at Yifan before turning to lean against Yifan’s chest with a satisfied sigh. Yifan leans back and closes his eyes again.

  
  


When bedtime comes everyone sleeps in the big master bedroom where a bunch of king-sized mattresses is pushed together on the floor to make one huge bed for all of them to sleep on, together. By this time everyone is doing their own thing, Yixing and Minseok are usually reading a book, Han is scrolling through his social media, and while Zitao and Jongdae are wrestling to get the last of their energy out of their systems, and if they’re lucky, get someone else roped into their antics. Yifan always goes over some last minute work he’s brought home until someone has to force him away and make him  _ go to sleep _ . 

When he looks up from the last of his paperwork, he sees some of his pack mates in wolf form. Usually, Jongdae and  Zitao sleep in their wolf forms out of habit, but tonight everyone seems to be waiting for him to shift and join them. So he does so because he’s a good Alpha who listens to his pack and their wants. 

In wolf form, Yifan is huge and hulking, he could probably wrap himself around Minseok or Jongdae if he’s honest. But tonight his pack mates surround him in warmth. Someone’s tail is tickling his nose, a paw is dangerously close to his family jewels, and his head is pillowed on Yixing’s rump. 

 

He looks over his pack with fond and affectionate eyes. He can’t help but be so happy and thankful for each and everyone of them for just being in his life. He loves and cares for them so much, he would be absolutely devastated if anything were to happen to them, he would protect them with his whole  _ life _ .

He yelps quietly (as to not disturb Han sleeping against his back) when he feels a nip to his belly, and looks down. Minseok is glaring sleepily at him.

_ Go to sleep _ . He says without words, glaring one last time at the younger before tucking himself back into Yifan’s chest with a content huff of air.

 

This,  _ this _ is Yifan’s most absolute favorite part of the day. At this part of the day, he gets to see his pack at their most vulnerable, their most relaxed when they can sleep knowing they are safe and without a care in the world. This is when Yifan is always sure that his pack can rest easy. This is when Yifan will always know that he will love and cherish this pack for as long as he lives.

**Author's Note:**

> first of all i am so sorry for all the errors in this fic, i was so bad and i _literally_ rushed the end of this fic _during_ the beginning of postings, so i am so sorry mods for being so so _so_ tardy with my fic! you guys are so amazing and wonderful for even hosting this fest! <333 thank you for dealing with me ;; (i probably forgot a whole buncha things tbh)
> 
> thank you prompter for prompting something right up my alley!
> 
> and thank _you_ for reading! please read the other fics in the fest and give them lost of love by commenting and leaving kudos! <3
> 
>  
> 
> here are a few bonus notes i made to myself but ended up not really using:
> 
> \- Yifan pov??  
> \- Compared to the others, Jongdae and Zitao are very young  
> \- Jongdae about 5  
> \- Zitao about 4  
> \- Both found wandering the pack territory without their parents  
> \- None of them really know how old the two really are
> 
> i was going to keep taochen as kids, but maybe i'll save that for another time, hm?
> 
>    
> come talk to me! [twitter](https://twitter.com/chentlemenfirst) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Chentlemenfirst) ♡
> 
>  
> 
> _ack_


End file.
